World's Finest
by Nitewing
Summary: Superman and Batman late one night at the watchtower yoaiSlash warning!
1. Chapter 1

World's Finest

( A Batman/ Superman fic. It's a one shot so far but if I get enough reviews I might do a second chapter)

_He's at the computer again. It seems that almost everytime he's here Bruce is on that damn thing. He wasn't in good mood, of course he's hardly ever in a good mood. The great Batman got burned once again this time by Catwoman. It's no surprise to be honest with you. Those two play cat and mouse way to often and it's taken a lot out of Bruce. Some of the leaguers say that when it comes to romance I'm the lucky one. Because I have Lois. Of course they've never lived with her, they don't know about the problems that we've been having. I'm krytonian and she's human, our DNA is to different, we can't have children, and in the end that's why we got divorced about two months ago. I never told anyone why we got divorced I think part of me is to embarrassed. I feel inadequate and I'm suppose to be Superman. I approach Bruce and put my hand on his shoulder._

" Don't let it get to you. You'll find someone else."

" Is that your advice"

_Bruce looked at me grimly. He obiviously didn't want me around, I don't think he ever wants me around._

" You know you don't always have to blow people off like that?"

" And you don't always have to go messing around in my business!"

" I'm a friend Bruce. I'm concerned"

" Are you? If I was you I would be more worried about my own love life"

" Don't bring Lois into this!"

" I already have. I may have lost Selina but you've lost Lois so you should know how I feel!"

_I was quiet for a few seconds and then I sat down next to him.._

" Bruce in all honesty I think I feel worse then you do."

" Why because you can't have children?"

" … yes"

" You could've adopted"

" To be honest I think Lois was just trying to get rid me."

Then out of no where Bruce hugged me. I froze in shock.

" Br..uce"

_He then looked at me and pressed his lips up against mine. I could feel his his warm hand across the back of my neck. If I wanted to I could've easily pushed him off of me but I didn't want to. His warm tongue passed his mouth and slipped though my teeth into my mouth. His breathing was heavy and the kiss was intense. As our lips parted I looked into his eyes.._

" Bruce.. I .."

" I know"

_Bruce then started stroking my tights and kissing my neck. I couldn't help but moan in complete and total pleasure. Before I knew it we were out of the chairs and on the floor and Bruce was slowly pulling my costume off and I ripped his away from his body.._

" Oh god Bruce. Fuck me. Fuck me please."

_Bruce smiled as he turned me over. As he made love to me. Bruce moaned but didn't say a word. I was panting. Here I was the great Superman on his knees getting fucked by Batman. I couldn't think of anything pleasurable. As Bruce finished I put him on the ground and smiled._

" Your turn"


	2. Chapter 2

I looked down at the sleeping figure next to me in bed. He was a better then me in so many ways, not that I would ever tell him that. And don't mean in ways of such as having powers or abilities which I didn't, I meant as a person. Clark's face was so innocent, like a child really. I wonder what he thought of me… probably thinks of me as some hideous monster who only comes out at night. My body wasn't like his... I had scars, many of them. After all the battles I've been in, all the close calls I've had, I'm only human. Sometimes I seem to forget that but then my scars remind me. Clark? Clark wasn't human, he was an alien raised as a human, not the same. Clark was 'Super' man. Although I don't ever show it there are times when even I'm humbled by his presence. It was annoying... it was disturbing…And here I was sleeping with him... I was still lying down on my pillow just watching I both loved and hated watching him. As some rays of sunshine made their way into the room Clark slowly woke up he turned to his side and looked at me.

"Good morning…"

"Sleep well..?"

"I guess… you?"

I nodded in truth I haven't slept well. I then turned my back to Clark and sat up on the bed.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore... at least not in 'this' way..."

"Why not? I mean... didn't you enjoy it?"

He was clearly talking about our sexual escapades; I couldn't help but smile...

"Yes, I enjoyed it very much..."

"Is it me?"

"No, and I know this sounds cheesy but it's me. I just... I rushed into things last night I need some time to think Clark. Please give me some time..."

"I'll give you all the time in the world Bruce..."

With a sad expression he put his clothes on and left. I didn't want to say it to his face but as much as I enjoy his company, as many feelings as I do have for Clark... He's an alien and I'm a human. Logic tells me it isn't right...


	3. Chapter 3

Since that night Bruce and I had meet only business usually involving me going to him. I wanted something more but he made it clear that he wouldn't accept it or didn't want it. Today however, Bruce was the one who found me as I was shoving some hay into my parents barn in Smallville. I was wearing blue overalls, a white T-shirt, and a pair of old sneakers. Bruce on the other hand was wearing a black Armani suit and a red tie. I could see a driver in a black car waiting for him, no doubt it was Alfred. Bruce stuck out like sore thumb I could see him slowly walking over to me… I didn't want him here… I didn't want him to see me.

" You know Kent you're wife's been pretty worried about you."

Of course I wasn't about to let the 'great Bruce Wayne' get the best of me. I acted casual.

" Yes well, she knows where I am. What about you? A little hot to be wearing a suit eh?"

" Perhaps.."

Bruce took off his jacket and threw it against the hay he then lossened his tie a little and leaned against one of the walls of the barn.

" So what brings you to Smallville..?"

" As I said your wife's been worried about you. You've been out here for little over a month ever since…"

" Conner died."

" We all miss him Clark. He was a good kid."

"You didn't say that when you found out about the 'Lex' factor."

"I was wrong. It wouldn't be the first time. But I know he was Robin's best friend and I know that he saved the entire universe.."

"Yeah and he had to give his life to do so."

"I also know what it's like to lose family."

Family? Yes, Bruce was right about that Conner wasn't just a clone he was family. Like the little brother I never had I sat down on some hay lifted up my glasses and rubbed my eyes a little so he wouldn't see. Some he wouldn't see how my eyes were ready to become filled tears. Bruce was cold he was always cold. But then he something I didn't expect.. he sat next to me and put both of his arms around me in a warm embrace. That's it.. I couldn't take it, I leaned on his shoulder crying Bruce the entire time stayed calm and rubbed my back a little.

" Shhh… it's okay… everything will be alright.."

I spoke meekly in a voice that almost sounded like that of a child.

" He was like my brother… and now he's gone.. Bruce don't leave me."

" I won't.. I promise.."


End file.
